


Castles in the Sky

by angkasakelabu



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angkasakelabu/pseuds/angkasakelabu
Summary: Simon menumpuk bata demi bata, membuat menara tinggi, sebuah tahta, hanya untuk Grace seorang.
Relationships: Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe
Kudos: 4





	Castles in the Sky

Simon ingin terus hidup dalam kastil di atas awan. Dalam angan-angan, di balik lembaran kertas kisah fiksi yang tertulis oleh tangannya sendiri, semua sesuai dengan keinginannya, selalu dan selamanya.

Grace adalah pahlawannya. Penyelamatnya, panutannya, _segalanya._

Ia menyodorkan tangan kepadanya dan bersama mereka membangun kastil. Tempat di mana mereka tak perlu hidup berdasarkan tuntutan siapa pun, di mana mereka tidak akan disia-siakan dengan begitu saja, tak seperti dunia nyata yang memuakkan.

Simon menumpuk bata demi bata, membuat menara tinggi, sebuah tahta, hanya untuk Grace seorang.

Mereka akan terus berjalan berdampingan hingga akhir masa. Begitu katanya, dari kelingking yang terjalin mereka mengutarakan omong kosong anak-anak. Tak ada yang akan meninggalkan siapa-siapa, ia tidak akan kemana-mana, janji Grace pada suatu hari, ketika Simon terbangun sesenggukkan dari tidurnya karena teringat akan seekor kucing. Gadis itu menepuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan, Simon memercayainya lebih dari apa pun.

Hari dan minggu, bulan dan tahun. Dalam kereta magis tanpa malam dan pagi, dalam waktu yang terus bergulir ini ia tak pernah sekali pun mengira—selama dan sekuat apa pun ia berusaha, berdoa, memohon pada kakinya—seluruh dunia hanya butuh satu hari dan satu pertemuan untuk berubah total.

Kastil mereka hancur, Grace berubah menjadi orang lain. Seseorang yang tak Simon kenali. Simon tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi kecuali reruntuhan mimpi indahnya, kertas robek dan awan yang menghilang, membukakan jalan bagi cahaya matahari yang luar biasa terang, membuatnya meringis dalam jijik, menutup mata erat-erat. Ia tidak mau menerima, ia tidak sudi menerima bahwa—

—Bisa-bisanya, berani-beraninya, _teganya,_ Grace memilih ‘seorang’ _null_ daripada dirinya ini!

Ini semua karena para _null_ itu, karena masinis palsu itu! Sejauh apa mereka telah mencuci otakmu, Grace? Sampai-sampai kau memalingkan wajah dari _manusia_ yang selalu ada di sisimu sejak dulu ini?!

Ya benar, ia adalah seorang manusia yang nyata. Dan bukannya mainan bocah yang hanya tahu caranya berbicara dan bergerak tanpa makna macam _null._ Bila Grace masih punya akal sehat, ia akan lebih mendengarkan dirinya daripada anak—bukan, _null_ itu.

Grace sayang, kau terlalu baik, dan meski itu alasan utama ia mencintaimu, batas akan baik dan bodoh itu terlalu tipis.

Meladeni anak—bukan, _makhluk itu_ melakukan upacara pemakaman pura-pura, menitikkan air mata atas mainan rusak yang memang harus disingkirkan daripada dibiarkan tinggal dan menjadi beban.. Grace, kau sungguh cocok untuk menjadi karakter utama dongeng lama, tentang seorang pemimpin berhati emas, yang tersenyum dan merasa bagi yang tak pantas menerimanya—sosok pahlawan sejati dongeng bodoh yang sering kubaca saat balita.

Sayangnya dalam cerita _ku,_ aku tidak membutuhkan karakter seperti _mu._

Apex— _Aku—_ tidak butuh pembohong sepertimu lagi.

Simon membenci kebohongan. Karena itu ia akan memahat kebohongan baru untuk menggantikan kastil mereka, ia akan membenamkan sekujur tubuhnya dalam lautan kebohongan dan menyelam sedalam mungkin, di mana cahaya matahari tak akan bisa mencapainya barang sehelai rambut pun. Ia akan bernapas, makan, minum dan hidup dalam dusta ini, ilusi di mana ialah yang _paling benar_ dan yang berani beranggapan lain darinya adalah _sesalah-salahnya manusia, dan tempat mereka adalah pada dasar landasan roda kereta._

Ia melihat ke bawah, kepada mantan temannya yang terbaring di tanah, terperangkap dalam memorinya sendiri. Apa yang Grace sedang tonton sekarang? Kenangan tentang mereka berdua? Kenangannya dengan _null_ itu? Yang mana yang dianggap mimpi indah baginya? Yang mana yang merupakan kebahagiaan semu? Dari dua memori itu yang mana momen yang harusnya ia sesali seumur hidup?

Yah, yang manapun itu yang ia akhirnya pilih, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai keduanya lagi sekarang. Si _null_ sudah pergi ke antah berantah bersama wanita aneh itu, dan Simon pun sudah berjalan ke arah berlawanan, mendaki puncak yang tinggi—

—di mana Grace tidak akan bisa melihatnya sejajar lagi, apalagi mencapai telinganya dengan suara manis itu, yang biasa menyebutkan namanya dengan senyum, rasanya sudah lama sekali terakhir ia mendengarnya sejak beberapa gerbong yang lalu. Ia tidak akan bisa menatapnya dari mata ke mata lagi, pandangan usil yang biasa membuat jantung Simon berdegup tidak karuan. Mata kosong itu tidak akan membuat Simon terlena lagi.

_Semoga kau menderita._ Ia ingin berkata begitu. Tapi.

Meski begitu.

Meski begitu.

Meski begitu—

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berlutut di sampingnya. Terdiam beberapa saat, menimbang antara logika dan emosi. Antar benci dan rasa yang lainnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menurunkan kepalanya, mendaratkan ciuman cepat pada pipi itu.

Menjijikan. Memalukan. _‘Bagaimana, kau puas sekarang?’_ ia berkata pada hati kecilnya. _‘Sekarang diam. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu lagi.’_ Denging berisik dari ujung kepalanya itu tidak akan mengganggunya lagi sekarang.

“Selamat tinggal.” Ucapnya, suara yang ingin ia sampaikan dengan dingin dan tegas keluar dengan parau dan menyedihkan. Ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri, seorang pemimpin sejati—dia—tidak bisa menunjukkan kelemahan seperti ini, ia kuat, ia adalah _yang terkuat._ Deretan angka hijau bercahaya terus berubah-ubah pada tangannya, dan ia melihat angka itu berganti kelipatan seiring menjamah kulitnya lebih banyak lagi, ke tangan yang satunya, ke lehernya. Itu buktinya. Angka adalah kekuatan, dan ia sudah melampaui pemegang angka tertinggi sebelumnya.

Simon berdiri, Grace masih bergeming bagai boneka balerina tanpa baterai.

Tanpa melihat ke belakang, ia berbalik untuk pergi.


End file.
